Sen's Story
by ClockMonster's Drabbles
Summary: 100 years ago, Sen was born and raised in the conservative tropical Falgo Village (located about a day's travel from Lurelin Village). A Monster Hunter in her respective home, she is a free spirit how is growing too big for the overprotective atmosphere of her home. And when Calamity Ganon begins to stir, she sacrifices everything to help save her beloved home.
1. Author's Note: Introduction

Hello, hello! Welcome, welcome, welcome to my first ever Zelda fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this installation.

In case you don't read my bio page, I will reannounce my proclaimation:

Despite me having always preferred Zelda to Mario, BotW is my first legit Zelda game. Therefore, I am brand new to the fandom and I may break canon material of past established things in the Zeldaverse. I am a newbie, but I expect to get better as time goes on.

Warnings: This story is being rated M, just to be on the safe side. This story will contain LGBT themes and there will be a Canon/OC pairing. (At least one.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breathe of the Wild nor any of its related works. Credit belongs to Nintendo an any other appropriate parties. I am not compensated for the things I write here nor will I accept such compensation. I only claim right to any and all of my original characters (OCs) and my non-canon plot line. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.


	2. Chapter 1: Falgo is My Home

_"It never snows in Falgo because the love here is so warm, the snow melts into warm rain before it can even reach the trees!"_

This was a popular saying utilized by the people of Falgo Village. Visitors were a rare occasion and when there were any, Falgo Village dwellers always seized them with an overwhelming hospitality. Euraeli was one such dweller. Like most people in the village, Euraeli had never left Falgo before, much less the warm tropical region. Visitors were literal artifacts of a world not known to them and that made them exciting.

Most visitors were from Lurelin or Hateno Village, while few were from Kakariko Village. All were Hylians, just like them. But these visitors would tell stories of other races across Hyrule. There were an aquatic race, called the Zora. The race of bird men, called the Rito. And a group of female warriors who referred to themselves as none other than the Gerudo. Ah, and last but not least, the Gorons, who visitors claimed lived at the very side of Death Mountain.

Falgo had never seen visitors of any of these kinds before.

It made Sen, a curious village girl, want to travel all the more.

Alas, that was not her place in this world. Her only place was here, Falgo Village. Villagers, by their custom, did not abandon their family. The only ones who left Falgo were the ones who married people of other villages. Like, Remis, a childhood friend of Euraeli's. Remis married a man from Kakariko Village years ago and she had gone with him back to his hometown.

Yes, it was custom to stay with the village, unless you were getting married. It was a cultural rule that Sen thought sucked, but she didn't dare share that unpopular opinion.

At least there was no rule against Monster Hunting. Monsters were a higher-than-average problem for Falgo Village. Due to the village's location, it was easily accessible by anyone, regardless of their intentions. For many generations, Falgo didn't even have a line of defense. It was a wonder they were still here. The stubbornness to leave home must have been stronger than monsters, it seems.

Monsters were so common place, they sometimes could be seen walking the streets of the village itself at nighttime. They were dangerous and could even be deadly. It was almost like there was an overpopulation of them or something. And, thanks to the Blood Moon, the same monsters always came back, no matter how many times they died.

So, the Council of Elders agreed to found the Monster Hunters Club, a team of warriors who's sole place in society was the finding and dispatching of monsters. Because there would always be monsters, there would always be work to be done.

Euraeli never liked Sen being a Monster Hunter because it was the most dangerous job in the village, but the rewards were great and Sen loved what she did. It satisfied her cravings for adventure and it allowed her to protect her home at the same time.

The leader of the Monster Hunters was President Rayth Zilman. Zilman's son, Pásh, was Sen's best friend from childhood. Both of them were two of the top Monster Hunters in the village. Pásh was chief of one of the Night Raider Teams and Sen acted as his lieutenant, a second-in-command.

It was Pásh who really kept Sen grounded. Even though he had a taste for adventure, too, Pásh was too dedicated to Falgo and their traditions to even want to leave. "Falgo is my friend and my friend needs me," he often said in explanation for his content for remaining there. "Falgo needs you, too, Sen."

Sen absent-mindedly tended to her bow, a traditional Falgo bow made special for Monster Hunters called the Quarter Moon. The bow doubled as a sword and could be used as such. Sen was tending to the blades of the weapon, sharpening it's edge so it would cut at the slightest touch.

"Beautiful," she said dotingly, brandishing the instrument in the dying afternoon light.

She heard footsteps behind her. "Ah, you're up late again," Euraeli said, sounding slightly disappointed.

Sen nodded her head and turned to look at her sister standing in the door way. "I have to. President is sending some Hunters to West Cove. The Blood Moon happened last night, so that same stupid hoard has been reserrected. He wants us to knock them back out of the game."

Euraeli walked to the edge of the porch, leaning on one of the support beams. Traditional housing in Falgo were placed on long, sturdy poles due to the potential flooding during the Rainy Season. Plus, it helped to deter monsters from entering homes as well. Euraeli surveyed the village for a moment in silence.

Village women who had been working in their gardens beneath their houses were preparing their dinners in their respective cook pots. Husbands who had been working in their trades were returning home to bathe, spend time with their family, and sleep. Children who were home from the Schoolhouse played in the streets until they would be called home by their mothers. Tomorrow, everyone would wake up and repeat the same process.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sen asked, sensing her sister drinking in the atmosphere's current peace.

Euraeli smiled. "It's home," she said. Then, more seriously, she said, "I wish you would learn to live like that, though. Monster Hunters live life on edge so much."

"That's part of the job, unfortunately," Sen said, but she didn't sound very disappointed.

Euraeli took a seat next to her sister, her feet dangling in the warm air. "I'm just afraid to lose you, Sen. I've lost Mom and Dad, and I've lost Nylan. I can't lose you, too. I'd rather die than lose you."

Sen set aside her Quarter Moon, her feelings becoming sensitive to the subject. She turned to look into her sister's blue eyes. "Euraeli, I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here."

"You almost died when that Silver Moblin got you in the back with that club," Euraeli said disapprovingly. "Thank Hylia it didn't have a sword. You would have been chopped in half for sure!"

Sen gritted her teeth, recalling what had happened a few months prior. Her entire back was the color of wildberries and she could barely walk. She had to sit out of work for 3 weeks in order to heal up. President Zilman refused to let her work with the injury.

"That was a mistake and mistakes-"

"Happen? Sen, in Monster Hunting, you can't afford any mistakes," Euraeli said. "One of those mistakes could cost you your life! You'll never know."

Sen opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly, she heard her name sound out below.

"Yo! Sen, it's time to get a move on!"

Pásh was standing with the rest of the team just outside the gate the surrounded the house. Fee was waving and Pahn looked sleepy - like always. Dio tipped his hat, giving a curt nod in greeting and Aster- the team's youngest member newest member- smiled.

"Heyyy, Sennn!" he waved excitedly.

'Oh, that's right,' Sen thought to herself. 'Tonight's his first night raid. He's been transferred from the Day Patrol.'

Sen turned to her sister, grabbing her hand in a firm grasp. "Sis, I promise, I won't die. I will be back and we can talk about this later. For right now, I have to go."

As Sen was about to depart, Euraeli clenched her hand, hard. "No matter what happens, Sen, I will always love you. You're my little sister."

"I love you, too, Eu-Eu," Sen said, offering a soft smile.

Euraeli let go of her hand and Sen pushed herself over the edge, jumping down 6 ft to the ground below. She landed just outside the rice paddies they were growing under the house. She ran and cleared over the fence in one mighty leap.

In greeting, Pásh clasped her hand, pulling her in for one of his famous rough hugs. "Alrightie, we've got our star player," Pásh said. "Fee, Dio, y'all know what to do. Aster, welcome to the team. I have selected Pahn as your mentor. Any silvers spotted, whistle away! Blackjacks, too. Silvers and blackjacks are first priority monsters."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Aster said, saluting excitedly.

Sen put a hand on the youngster's shoulder, "Welcome to Night Raider Team #3, Aster," she said. "The President says a good lot about you."

"Day Patrol was getting too easy," Aster said, suddenly sheepish.

"Let's get a move on!" Pásh called.

Startled, Aster ran to his grey mottled white horse. Pásh himself stood with 2 healthy horses. One of them, a ginger-brown mare, whinnied at the sight of Sen.

Sen ran a hand over the horse's coral, velvet-soft snout. "Hey to you, too, Blondie," she said firmly. "Ready for tonight?"

The horse exhaled, blowing warm air across Sen's face. Sen laughed and nuzzled her horse. "I take that as a yes."

Pásh offered her the reigns. "Euraeli doesn't look very happy," he said quietly.

Sen clenched her jaw, sparing her sister a quick glance. She was standing now, alone, gazing into Falgo and the tropical woods beyond.

"She's just very concerned," Sen said. "She has right to be. I am all she's got left, you know."

Pásh and Sen mounted their steeds. Pàsh's black stallion snorted and tossed his head, ready for action. Always the eager one, that Black Beauty.

"Understandable," Pásh said, nodding his head. "You're very special to a lot of people here, Sen. But, you can be reckless sometimes. And anybody can tell you want to leave Falgo."

Sen ushered Blondie into a trot, following the others up ahead as they made for an exit out of Falgo. "It's so closed off here," Sen said. "I want to broaden my experiences, maybe. But not leave home forever. I love Falgo just as much as the next person."

"And I believe you," Pásh said. "I'm just worried you don't realize that people take your actions and wants to say something else. Just promise me you'll be careful, alright? I don't care what you do, you're still my best friend. Even if you are a bit of an idiot."

Sen rolled her eyes. "You have my word, dork."

As the team descended into the darkness of the forest, Sen and Pásh fell into silence. It was now time to be alert. Sen felt her sharp ear tips prickle with anticipation and she resisted the urge to scratch them, lest she fool herself into thinking there was a Bokoblin near by.

She did that before, as an apprentice Monster Hunter. Her mentor, Chief Mosporo of the Day Patrol #2, had never let her live it down. Those were the good days.

Sen's eyes began to adjust in the darkness. The sun was hiding behind the mountain range now so the forest was growing all the more darker. It didn't bother Sen. She had done this routine so many times, she could take it with her eyes closed. But she was worried about Aster. She hoped the novice would stay close to Pahn, as Pásh had ordered.

'If we lose him today, I'll never hear the end of it with Euraeli,' Sen thought. She knew her sister would use any excuse possible to convince Sen to come out of Monster Hunting.

The monsters had 5 spots that surrounded the village. Fortress-like structures that spiraled towards the sky towered above the tropical canopy, giving them a superior view that Falgo lacked. These were called hideouts by the Monster Hunters. The 5 hideouts usually was home to Bokoblins and Moblins. Lizalflos were, reportedly, more south, so they were not quite as common. But, there could be a few to be spotted. _Their_ team would be taking on West Cove Hideout, located at Falgo's northwestern flank about 2 miles on horseback.

Each of the 5 hideouts had a name and every time Blood Moon came, 5 of the 7 Night Raider Teams were sent to each one to purge all of the creatures. The other 2 stayed behind at the village in case they were to suffer a raid.

There was also a thunder wizard that lived just a mile north of the village. Wizards were far too dangerous to take on at night, so wizard hunting was usually up to the Day Patrols. If memory served, this Thunder Wizard (named Sparky by the Day Patrol) had been dealt with earlier that same day.

Sen sometimes missed the Day Patrol. Before Pásh had asked her to be his lieutenant, Sen served as a brawler in her old mentor's Day Patrol. Zetora Mosporo had posed as a mother figure for Sen for years; It was a tough decision leaving that Day Patrol behind.

West Cove Hideout was usually known to be particularly heavy with Bokoblins. Most of them were silvers or blackjacks, but a few were blue. Red Bokoblins were either there or not at all, and if they were there, they usually had large numbers.

Up ahead, the sound of a birdwhistle sounded, likely being fired off by Fee or Dio. Sen's muscles tensed up as her anticipation built. She quickly went to relax her body, knowing she'd only perform poorly if she didn't.

The birdwhistle was a special instrument created in Falgo to make the sound of a nonexistent bird. It was capable of playing 6 different notes, so users could play little songs. Monster Hunters use the whistles a lot because monsters are rarely perturbed by birds. Most Hunters had the whistle (or, at least, every scout member owned one) and there were different songs to be played that were codes for something else. Because the songs sounded like birds, monsters usually didn't pay any mind.

Sen adjusted herself slightly in her spot on Blondie's back. The song that had played were a collection of 4 low notes, the 2 middle ones being delivered swiftly while the other two were dragged out.

The monsters were spotted. And there were lots of them.

Sen waited for Pásh to reply with his own song.

Not a few seconds to follow, and Pásh blew softly into his birdwhistle and the song he played ordered everyone to dismount their steeds. It was too dark to bring the horses into the fight. Besides, this was one of the spiral keeps of the monsters and horses were forbidden to climb them.

As quietly as she could, Sen climbed from Blondie's back. Blondie sputtered softly. Sen quickly ran a hand over the mare's soft, pinkish snout. _Please keep quiet you...She_ begged silently.

Pásh sounded a new song on his birdwhistle, this time ordering the scouts to draw attention away from the brawlers. Just barely, Sen could hear the soft, practiced movements of Fee and Dio as they circled through the woods to a different area where they could appropriately engage the monsters. Momentarily, Sen was in awe. She never understood how Fee mastered the silentstep. And she was the one who taught Dio, who had been a novice Monster Hunter for one year now. And yet, Dio seemed to have mastered the stealth technique as well.

Sen didn't let herself dwell on the scouts for long, though. Returning to her senses, she got into position next to Pahn. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how Aster was doing. She spared a quick glance at the young apprentice. They were at the wood's edge now and the light of the halfmoon caught on Aster's silvery hair. He was as still as the surprised doe. She hoped he wasn't frozen with fear; If he was, there was nothing she could do to help him now.

The group waited until the scouts sent song signifying they were in position. 7 dreadfully long minutes elapsed and a silence still hung heavy amongst them. What was keeping Fee and Dio?

Overhead, at the tallest platform, an armed blue Bokoblin stretched and opened his wide mouth to give a long, toothy yawn. Sen's nose crinkled in disgust as she watched the monster fall back, immediately falling asleep.

_I hope he's not the only one snoozing on the job, she_ thought. A sleeping Bokoblin was as good as dead when the Night Raiders were on the hunt.

Suddenly, she heard it. The song from the scouts. They were in position and we're ready to engage.

One of the brawlers released a breathe of relief. Sen was so focused on what was about to unfold, she couldn't tell if it was herself or someone else.

There was the sound of rustling cloth as Pásh moved his birdwhistle to his lips and he played back another song.

_Release fire._

Only seconds later did a swift bomb air fire from the other side of the clearing, aimed for the second highest platform. From where she lay hidden within shadows, she could see the bomb arrow made direct contact with a red explosive barrel.

_Genius!_ She thought triumphantly. The scouts always knew where to hit where it would hurt the most.

As a great eruption sounded from up above, the entire platform was engulfed by red flames and the sounds of dying Bokoblins were sent caterwauling into the night. Sen thought she saw a body part of one of the creatures amongst the flying debris falling to the ground - perhaps a severed arm, with a ribbon of black blood trailing from the flesh.

The thought made her smile.

A surviving black Bokoblin had sounded his horn, but during his alarm, another bomb arrow glided straight for him. It made contact right on his nose.

Sen smirked. She would have betted all of her rupees that Dio took _that_ shot. He loved savage shots.

The black Bokoblin had been blasted into the sky, perhaps about 15 feet, from his original position. He fell to the ground and died on impact. His body was just a few feet away from them and it almost immediately began to desinigrate into a black and violet disgusting mess.

"Now!" Pásh hissed. Up ahead, the Bokoblins had spotted their scouts and were preparing to release a volley of fire arrows. They couldn't afford their scouts getting caught up in a fire, so Pásh was initiating the charge now.

"Aster, grab those monster parts!" Pahn barked as the group surged forward.

"Yessir!" Aster replied, but no one said anything back. The others were were already gone heading for the beginning of the spiral steps. The Bokoblins were still distracted by the scouts and were already releasing fire. Those who didn't have bows had engaged in the fruitless endeavor of throwing rocks and other pieces of debris found on the platform.

Sen clenched her teeth as she saw bursts of flame litter the forest. She hoped Fee and Dio made their getaway.

Sen subconsciously took the lead up the stairs. She was always a faster runner, so she beat Pásh to the climb. She held her QuarterMoon in position for melee combat. She was expecting a blackjack or maybe even a silver Bokoblin.

She _wasn't_ expecting a huge black _Moblin_. The creature bellowed in it's wildhog-like dialect and it lashed out at her with it's paw. Sen jumped back with a surprised cry, the moblin's claws just barely missing the soft flesh of her cheek by mere inches.

"Shit!" She snapped, immediately regaining her footing and charged forward. "Eat this, you damned fuck!" She bellowed, stabbing the blade portion of the Quarter Moon into the Moblin's chest.

The monster bellowed to the sky and Sen could hear inquisitive grunts of other monsters. They were suspicious now.

"Sen!" Pásh hissed.

They were in a vulnerable position.

Fixing her grip on her Quarter Moon, she twisted the blade and shoved the Moblin over the edge of the stairs and she went with him. By doing this, her teammates could advance to finish the job. And she herself could finish off the Moblin and rejoin them.

The Moblin grunted and Sen thought she could hear some of its bones cracking from the impact of the fall. She hastily regained herself and pulled her weapon free from the monster's flesh. Then, she backflipped, and just in time, too. The Moblin attempted to grab her in it's savage paw.

"Too slow, ya' bloke!" She taunted and made another jab at the creature's pig-like nose. This stunned the creature and it fell back, weakened and confused by the hit. Sen didn't give it a chance to regroup; She moved forward and landed the final blow between it's red eyes.

The Moblin made a deathly noise as it's body began to decay into nothing, leaving behind only a horn and some cavity-riddled teeth. Sen made a move to grab the parts, but just as she did she heard the clackling of bones...

She veered around and flinched with a yelp as a club swung by her face. 3 Stalkoblins had pulled themselves from the ground! Sen cursed and immediately swept her QuarterMoon in a horizontal strike.

Stalkoblins were actually extremely weak and died easily. But, they were a true nuisance none the less. The Stalkoblin fell apart and it's skull rolled away. Sen jumped to strike it, but an arrow made contact with her shoulder guard, snapping on contact to send splinters imbedding themselves into her cheek.

"Fuck!" Sen barked and turned to see the other Stalkoblin already taking aim with it's bow while the other was beginning to advance on her with a spiked club. Sen rolled out of the way as the Stalkoblin fired another arrow, grabbing the fallen enemy's spiked club as she did so she could smack the second's skull in with it. The eyes of the Stalkoblin lost its glow, as it died due to the injury and Sen immediately side stepped another arrow. "You ass," she snarled as she made her way to the Stalkoblin and dispatched it with her Quarter Moon.

Meanwhile, the first to fall of the trio had regained it self and had began to advance on her back. Just as Sen was about to turn around with her Quarter Moon out stretched, an ice arrow wizzed by her ear, making solid contact with the Stalkoblin's face. The sketal monster froze, being covered in a sheet of pure, white ice that shined in the half moon's light like a diamond. A few seconds later, the ice shattered, leaving behind the decaying body of the Stalkoblin.

Sen smirked and turned around to see Fee and Dio, both standing by the woods' edge. She could make out their shapes, high fiving each other. She chuckled and immediately turned back to the business at hand.

Pahn had made his way down the stairs. His tunic was covered in a thick layer of blood. A gasp caught in Sen's throat.

"Pahn!"

Pahn looked up, his dark eyes looking tired but not bothered. "I'm alright. Just got in the way of some Bokoblin's flying head."

He flexed his arm.

"They're all dead?" Sen asked, looking up to see Pásh descending down the stairs.

"Aster's collecting the last of salvageable resources," he reported. He was handling a bundle of 5 arrows, likely the ones recovered from the Bokoblin archer Sen first saw earlier. "When he's done, we can return back to the village and call it a night."

Pásh tossed the arrows at Sen. She caught them and gave him an inquisitive look. She felt bad about taking the arrows. Arrows were a commodity.

"You've been dry for 3 days," Pásh said. "I've plenty at home. Keep them."

"Thanks."

Pásh blew a song on his birdwhistle, a message for Fee and Dio to join them. As they waited for the team for regroup, Sen went to sit on a near by rock, exhausted from all of the action. In the distance, Fee and Dio were jogging to their location. Sen watched them, to make sure more Stalkoblins didn't rise from whatever hell they came from. Pahn leaned against the central support of the spiral hide.

"What. A. Night," the brawler sighed. He then looked upwards. "What's keeping him?"

Sen chuckled. "Try to be patient, Pahn," she said. "He's yet to learn how different we are from the Day Patrol."

"Yeah, but I fear he won't learn fast enough," Pahn scolded. "He's moving a bit too slow for my liking. He's a great kid, but he needs more working. I don't understand what made President think he'd fit here."

Sen wiped the sweat from her brow, looking up at the sky. The half moon was beginning to descend toward the earth again, meaning it was now past midnight. "President's always saw things in people others don't. Maybe you don't see Aster's full potential yet, but you will. You'll make a great mentor."

"Thanks, I hope so," Pahn sighed. He sounded unconvinced and Sen hoped he'd become more confident in himself. Otherwise, it would be at Aster's expense. She made a note to keep an eye on the pair just in case.

As Fee and Dio reached them, Aster made his presence known, carrying a sack that was once used by Bokoblins. "I'm back!" The young apprentice said. "I've got all the resources I could find. And look at what the silver Bokoblin dropped!" He fished something out of the bag. A chunk of blue sapphire.

Dio let out a low whistle. "Now, _that's_ a steal, kiddo."

"Great work, Aster," Pásh said. "Everybody did a great job tonight. We knocked out an entire hideout in 3 hours. Fee, you did an excellent job with that first bomb arrow. Sen, impressive moves on that Moblin. Aster, for your first night, you were pretty good. You handled yourself well with your first blackjack. I am expecting to see some major improvement the next time we rush a hideout though, okay? Pahn'll show you everything you need to know."

Aster blushed. "Y-yessir!"

"Alright, everyone!" Pásh clapped his hands. "Mount up and let's ride back to Falgo! Make sure you turn in all recovered resources and monster parts at the Village keep before heading home. Excellent work and see you tomorrow night."

Back home in Falgo, Sen led Blondie by the reins for the horse keep, a gentle field just beside the town. Walking next to her while leading Black Beauty, Pásh maintained a calm silence. Sen was content with the silence, but only for a moment. As they guided the horses through the gate, she began to speak, referring to their earlier conversation.

"Euraeli is afraid that I will leave Falgo," she said. "It's why she's been more...argumentative lately. But, between us, I think she's right. I feel like there's nothing for me here, Pásh."

Pásh didn't answer immediately and that worried Sen a bit. The red-haired Hylian ran a hand through his long red locks, not looking his friend in the eye. Black Beauty sniffed at his face, a bit too close for Pásh's comfort, for he has gave the horse's dark muzzle a gentle push. Then, he began to speak.

"You already know how I feel about this," he said. "Just know that, no matter what, you're the best friend I've ever had. I just...I just wish I understood why you want to see the outside world so much. It's dangerous, especially now that the Kingdom's preparing for war with Ganon."

Sen rolled her eyes. "You seriously think that stuff's real?"

Pásh shruffed. "Every myth is born from a truth. You know that," as he said this, he began to free Black Beauty of his saddle and reins. Sen had already begun to do the same for Blondie.

"But, it sounds so surreal," Sen argued. "Four giant beasts were made just for the sake of handling an evil entity who returns every 10,000 years. It's too much."

"If it's too much, why do you need to get out of here so fast?" Pásh asked, giving her a frustrated look. "There's a reason why customs beyond Falgo is a myth to us, Sen. It's because everyone here knows there is not a place in Hyrule as safe as here. It's why we're still here. We're very lucky, given the circumstances. Ganon, or no Ganon. Divine Beast, or none. Falgo has been untouched for years."

His green eyes flashed up at her.

"You don't understand," Sen crossed her arms. She looked towards the star-riddled sky. "If the stories of Ganon are true, who's to say Falgo won't crumble to his evil? We can't just stay bottled up here, like we're invisible. Don't you agree we should be reaching out to do our part to help prepare for Ganon?"

Pásh snorted. "For what? No one's bothered to help us with these damned monsters." He waved as a gesture towards the dark woods beyond the keep's fence. "Our grandparent's grandparent's grandparents had to come up with this Monsters Hunters Club. No one else from across Hyrule could afford to help us defend our village against those monsters. Granted, they were busy with far greater threats. And all along, they've managed well with those threats just fine without any help from Falgo."

Sen sighed, in utter defeat. Sometimes, Pásh could be more stubborn than his father.

"I wish you would understand my view of things," she admitted.

Pásh gave her a sad look. "Me, too."

"I'm loyal to Falgo," Sen said. "But sometimes...it feels like a closed cage, Pásh. And I am a bird. I want to fly away sometimes, but it doesn't mean I'll never come back."

Pásh chuckled after a moment of pondering her words. "To be honest, Sen, I don't care if you go a little adventure or whatever. I'm just afraid you'll find something far better than here and you wouldn't want to come back."

Sen rolled her eyes. "Somewhere better than Falgo?"

Pásh shrugged. "Who knows what's over the rainbow? Just promise you won't forget about where you're from, alright?"

Sen looked Pásh in his eyes, her face taking on a solemn note of dedication. "Pásh, I will never forget where I am from. Falgo is my home."


End file.
